A shadow's love song
by 0Echocide0
Summary: Gabriel è la voce di Dio: suo compito è ricevere le visioni che il Padre le manda e riferire ciò all'umanità; in questo modo conosce Salomone e l'umana Tamar, a cui giura eterna fedeltà e che segue nel giro delle reincarnazioni che l'anima della fanciulla è costretta a subire; ma ciò che Gabriel nasconde è una visione che riguarda che lei stessa e uno dei demoni candidati al trono


**Titolo**: A shadow's love song  
**Personaggi**: Dantalion, OC!Gabriel, Quasi tutti  
**Genere**: mistero, romantico,  
**Rating**: NC13  
**Avvertimenti**: longfic, original characters, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 989 (Fidipù)  
**Itroduzione**: Gabriel è la voce di Dio: suo compito è ricevere le visioni che il Padre le manda e riferire ciò all'umanità; in questo modo conosce Salomone e l'umana Tamar, a cui giura eterna fedeltà e che segue nel giro delle reincarnazioni che l'anima della fanciulla è costretta a subire; ma ciò che Gabriel nasconde è una visione che riguarda che lei stessa e uno dei demoni candidati al trono di Lucifero: Dantalion.

Prologo

La sala del trono era immersa nel silenzio e nella penombra, l'unico luogo dove i demoni che aveva evocato andavano di rado e l'unico dove lui poteva trovare un po' di solitudine: quella manna per la sua anima che alle volte bramava come acqua e cibo.  
«Sembra che stanotte non possa rimanere da solo…» commentò ad alta voce, sospirando pesantemente: quella notte, ciò che più desiderava, non gli era concesso.  
Una figura ammantata di bianco uscì dalle ombre della sala, quasi fosse nata da quelle: Salomone l'osservò sorridente, ormai ben avvezzo alle apparizioni, siano esse state demoniache o sacre.  
Quella notte un angelo, uno diverso da quell'Uriel che lo aveva attaccato tempo addietro, era venuto a fargli visita: completamente coperto da un mantello candido, l'unica cosa che riusciva a vedere erano gli occhi verdi e i capelli biondi, tagliati corti.  
«Mi dispiace disturbarti, Salomone…»  
«Non preoccuparti, mio giovane amico.» mormorò il regnante, sorridendo a quell'angelo dall'aspetto di un ragazzino: «Ormai ho fatto l'abitudine alle apparizioni improvvise. Cosa ti porta qui? Vuoi farmi espiare i miei peccati…»  
L'angelo chinò il volto versò il basso, alzando le mani delicate, fino a togliere il velo e mostrare il suo volto a Salomone: «Io sono Gabriel, che sta davanti a Dio, e sono stato mandato a parlarti e annunciarti funeste notizie…» mormorò, alzando la testa e guardandolo negli occhi.  
Il re sorrise, fissando interessato l'angelo – Gabriel –: «Mandato?» domandò con interesse, adesso che aveva visto il suo volto, adesso sapeva cosa si trovava davanti: «Sei l'angelo che ha preso il posto della madre di Sytry come Gabriel, vero? A quanto pare è proprio come per i demoni: quando morite, c'è un sostituto…»  
Qualcosa di più unico che raro, aveva sentito tante volte Sytry dire che l'arcangelo Gabriel era unico nel suo genere e ora lo sapeva: «Non vuoi sentire cosa sono venuto ad annunciarti, umano?» s'inalberò la giovane creatura davanti a lui e Salomone scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo biondo.  
Si alzò, avvicinandosi a Gabriel e scostò il mantello, rivelando il corpo ancora acerbo e dall'aspetto infantile: «Perché ti riferisci a te come se tu fossi un uomo? Sei una bambina carinissima e sono certo che diventerai una bellissima donna.»  
L'angelo balzò indietro, nascondendo la vista del proprio corpo con il mantello: «Perché la mia stessa esistenza è un peccato, dovrei essere come tutti gli altri angeli e non sfidarli al peccato con il mio corpo.»  
«Ecco, è questo che non capisco: angeli, demoni e umani. Tutti sono tentati dal peccato e più che del terrore della punizione, siamo tutti tentati dalla conquista del desiderio…»  
«Non sono qui per parlare di questo, Salomone.»  
Un sorriso piegò le labbra del regnante: «Perdonami, mia giovane amica, sei l'angelo dell'annunciazione quindi, dimmi il motivo per cui sei venuta a trovarmi.»  
La ragazzina lo fissò per un attimo, poi gli occhi verdi si adombrarono: «Sono qua ad annunciarti la tua morte, Salomone.» mormorò, con un filo di voce e tenendo lo sguardo basso: «Quando il sole sarà calato e risorto su questa terra per quattro volte, tu morirai per mano amica.»  
Il sovrano fissò l'angelo, sorridendo lievemente: «Non annuncia niente di nuovo, mia giovane amica. Ho già deciso da tempo come sarei morto…»  
«Lo sapevo. Il Signore, però, non ti accetterà mai davanti al suo trono: la decadenza che hai portato nel suo regno, i demoni a cui ti sei legato…» Gabriel scosse la testa e le corte ciocche bionde danzarono: «…tutto ciò, ti porterà a rimanere su questa terra, reincarnandoti a ogni ciclo.»  
«Si direbbe una punizione interessante.»  
«Proprio non t'interessa del tuo fato, Salomone?» domandò Gabriel, mentre l'uomo si voltava e tornava verso il suo trono: «Ti è stata data la conoscenza dal Signore, ti è stato dato il potere di soggiogare i demoni. Perché non l'hai usato nel nome dell'Unico?»  
«Chissà…»  
L'angelo aprì la bocca, pronta a dire qualcos'altro ma la voce gli morì in gola, quando sentì la presenza di un demone: «Non ti allarmare, Dantalion. E' un mio amico.» dichiarò Salomone, fermando il demone che era comparso alle spalle di Gabriel: «Penso, mio giovane amico, che ci siamo detti tutto.»  
«Sì.»  
«Posso chiederti un favore?»  
Gabriel alzò lo sguardo che, dalla comparsa del demone, aveva rivolto verso il basso: «Ti prego di prenderti cura di una persona a me molto cara, mia sorella Tamar. Uriel mi ha detto che è nella grazia di Dio, almeno per ora.»  
«Più o meno…»  
Salomone sorrise: «Dunque anche lei è stata punita per questo fratello scellerato?»  
«La tua stessa punizione.»  
«Si può sapere di che sta parlando questo, Salomone?»  
Il re ignorò Dantalion, rimanendo con lo sguardo fisso sull'angelo: «Ti chiedo di proteggerla. Questo è quanto…»  
«Per quanto potrò.» dichiarò Gabriel, sistemandosi nuovamente il velo sul volto e tenendo lo sguardo verde in quello, molto simile, di Salomone: «Tamar è stata una buona amica per me; così come tu, ti circondavi di demoni, lei chiedeva aiuto agli angeli.»  
«E' un angelo, Salomone? Da dove è entrato?»  
«Dantalion, ora basta.» esclamò Salomone, mentre alle orecchie di Gabriel arrivò il respiro trattenuto del demone alle sue spalle; il regnante tornò a guardarla, gli occhi verdi che sembravano sapere fin troppo: «Quando ci incontreremo ancora, ti prego di raccontarmi il resto.»

«Gabrielle. Gabrielle.»  
Una mano gentile la scrollò per la spalla e, lentamente, riemerse dal mare di sogni: vecchi ricordi, che credevo aver dimenticato, pensò fra sé la giovane donna, aprendo le palpebre e osservando il volto sorridente della ragazza.  
«Non pensavo che voi angeli dormiste…»ridacchiò quest'ultima, scuotendo il capo e facendo ondeggiare i boccoli ramati, mentre lo sguardo nocciola passava da lei al panorama notturno: «Siamo quasi arrivati alla tenuta del nonno, Gabrielle.»  
«Il mio nome sarebbe Gabriel, Sarah.»  
«Ma Gabriel è da uomo, no? Quindi, Gabrielle.»  
«Un ragionamento che non fa una piega.» sentenziò l'angelo, stirando le braccia verso l'alto e sbadigliando sonoramente, spostando poi lo sguardo sulla rossa e sorridendo all'occhiata di decoroso disappunto che vide: «Che c'è?»  
«Niente.» sospirò l'altra, scuotendo nuovamente la testa e guardando dritto davanti a sé: «Stavi sognando qualcosa di bello?»  
«Non era un sogno…»  
«E allora che cos'era?»  
«Il ricordo di un uomo che non ho mai capito.»


End file.
